Music Drabbles
by Exilesangel
Summary: I decided to take the song challenge about putting your playlist on shuffle and here is a update. Drabbles 6-12 deal with a various of seasons. Hope you like and please review.
1. One through Five

I do not own Power Rangers no have any power over the actors nor do I have any money. This is my first Power Rangers fic and I am not sure about how these turned out. Please leave comments and no flames please.

1) Billie Jean by David Cook

The club was dark; smoke filled the air making it hard to see the person in front of you. This did not stop people from grabbing one another and swaying on the dance floor. She did not know why she was here these types of places where not her seen, but when Lilly showed up at her door Fran did not know what was happening until she was in the cab and on there way. Looking right and left Fran looked for Lilly hopping that she could convince the girl to leave. Running into a hard chest brought her search to a halt. Looking up into light green eyes Fran thoughts of finding her friend left her.

2) If I were a Boy by Beyonce

It was not right that she was always left to make sure everything was taken care of. What place let their employees run out at the busiest time of the day? Fran threw the rag she was using to cleaning the tables with down on to the floor.

'It would serve them right if I just quit. Then what would they do.' thought Fran. Fran was so lost in her musings that she did not hear RJ coming up behind her.

"Problem Fran."

"Uh, No."

"Casey and the others not back from break yet?"

"No and they left right when the lunch rush came in." RJ gave Fran a pat on the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry I will talk to them. In the mean time think of all the training you are getting." Fran huffed, picked up her rag and went back to cleaning.

3) Use To by Daughtry

When had everything gone wrong? One minute she was here then the next she was gone, off globetrotting with his best friend. He thought they were starting something and maybe they were but it was sidetracked. With being a mentor and teammate with the Rangers and Dom showing up the time he spent with her got lost in the shuffle. Well if she ever came back, he would fix it, because he missed what they use to have.

4) Sober by Kelly Clarkson

Three months, it had been three months since she walked out the doors of his business and if were not for Lilly and Theo there might not be a place for her to come back to. He knew that is wolf had set his sights on her but figuring he had time, RJ waited. Not wanting to her to become a target he waited and now he lost her to his best friend. The first week went by and then the next each one RJ founded it harder to breathe until he lost sight of what was going on.

5) This is home by Switchfoot

She could not believe that she was back here. She always knew that she would one day see this place again but after so long Fran felt like she did not belong. Gathering her courage Fran pushed open the door and stepped into Jungle Karma Pizza. The familiar setting of the pallor comforted her and seeing Lilly's surprised face put a smile on her face. Dropping her bags Fran returned the killing hug that Lilly gave. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Theo standing behind the counter and behind him, standing in the door was RJ with a smile on her face. Since taking her first steps, back into the city Fran finally feels that she has returned to the one place she could call home.


	2. Six through Twelve

Here is numbers 6-12. I going to let you guess who they are about (most are really obvious). Also I don't know when I can update because finals are next week. Hope you like them and please leave a review.

6) Into the West by Annie Lennox

There was not end in sight but he could not give up. His father, Eric, Jen and the others were all counting on him. If he can not defeat all the enemies in front of him then the present and future were doomed. He sent them, sent her, back so that they would be safe. He will not falter here. He can't.

7) Paint It Black by Vanessa Carlton

Colors were so pointless, what was the point when everything is so glum. Even the color held little meaning for him now. What is the point when the one person he cared about was no longer his. The only thing the kept him going was that the others needed him. Zero Ranger V might be a red suit but to him if might as well be black.

8) Forever Love by Anna Nalick

The pain is unbearable, everything insight took on a haze. She could not pass out though, she's needed. The Tengas need to be stopped and she is the only one around. She cant' pass out. Besides Tommy would worry.

9) Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

It was insane, crazy and a bunch of other words that mean the same thing. Falling in love with a playboy is not the smartness move she has ever made. But what can she say he grew on her. That sounded bad, its like she comparing him to a fungus. Well no matter, she finds herself falling even more every day.

10) The Morning Report from the Lion King

Zordon here is the report you asked for. Tommy was late again, dreaming about Kimberly. Jason and Trini were caught making out by Zack. He was then nearly killed by Trini. Billy is working on a new device. Oh, Rita and Lord Zedd are at a hot spring.

11) I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson

She was, is, a complete fool. A brother, she called him a brother. The one person that she found that she could see her future with and she called him a brother. What had she been thinking. Obviously nothing smart and now she has to live with the results. He has moved on and she is stuck here.

12) White Flag by Dido

He refused to give up. No matter what will happen he will stay by her side. Even if she never looks his way. Never feels what he feels for her. It does not matter if she pins for a phantom, he will support her always. She captured his heart all those years ago and he does not plan to raise a white flag anytime soon.


End file.
